I'll Find You, Remind You, It's Coming Closer!
by MissKatarinaDiaries
Summary: The Brothers have yet to meet Elena. Bamon and Stefaline are the hottest couples. Will they guys ever meet Elena, let alone join the small army banded together to save Elena from Klaus. Is Damon falling for Doppleganger of his ex girlfriend? AU Completly! Damon/Elena, Anna/Jeremy, Klaus/Caroline/Matt, Stalker Stefan, Tyler/Tyler, Jenna/Alaric, most parings pick up around chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1

It had been like any other day; Elena Gilbert sat in her desk during Mr Saltzman's history class. She listened carefully as Mr Saltzman class was the best and he was her favourite teacher, she never thought about doing history in college when Mr Tanner was her teacher.

In all honesty Elena needed the distraction badly; Bonnie and Caroline had gotten new boyfriends who they ditched Elena for. The best part was that these guys where brothers so they were always at their house.

Like Elena the boys were ancestors of the founding families of the town they lived in, Mystic Falls VA, they were descendants of the Salvatore family. Elena had never seen either brother even though one of them Stefan went to her school.

Caroline was dating Stefan and Bonnie was dating Damon. Elena was dating Matt but she dumped him after her parents died. Some people thought she and Tyler were dating but that was untrue. Tyler and Elena became best friends after he rescued her from the car accident that her parents died in.

So like I was saying it was an average day in Mystic Falls when Mr Saltzman started talking about this big Founders Day Project. This excited Elena she would have so much fun doing this, plus she had the advantage of having the historical records due to the fact they stayed in Tyler's house.

"Okay well, a few members of the school and members of the Founders Council have been signed up for the Civil War Founding Family and Guest Exhibit" Mr Saltzman explained "here's the list of who's doing it and who they are studying".

"Okay let's start with Founding Families; Stefan Salvatore has Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes has Sheriff Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert and Jonathon Gilbert has Jonathon Gilbert and Finally Damon Salvatore has Damon Salvatore" he carried on.

Elena was puzzled by this she knew she was adopted and so did Mr Saltzman but they both knew that Jonathon Gilbert was her father not her uncle. So she was Gilbert but she wasn't put down with the Gilberts.

"I can see some of you are wondering why Elena wasn't on the list, well I took it upon myself to research her family history and came across Katherine Pierce, she stayed in Mystic Falls while the Civil War was going on. I found out yesterday that her only living ancestor was in fact our very own Elena" Mr Saltzman explained smiling at Elena who was his favourite student.

Alaric didn't know what made him like Elena, was it because she was Jenna's niece or was it maybe because she reminded him of Isobel when Isobel was human and not the vampire bitch she was now. It was only yesterday when he realised that Elena was in fact Isobel's daughter.

He would keep a good eye on Elena during the exhibit because he made it his mission to keep her away from the Salvatore brothers, he didn't want a repeat of Isobel. He tried to persuade the mayor just to let the students do the project but he said no. Alaric just hoped Damon wouldn't see Elena.

Alaric carried on with the list, and dismissed the class. It was the end of the day but Mr Saltzman wanted to stay behind to talk to Stefan, so in a rush he ran across campus to catch up with him. Glad when he saw him walking hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"Mr Salvatore" he called out to get his attention, the boy turned around. Alaric had yet to see his brother and could tell straight away that he was also good looking.

"Yes" Stefan replied surprised that Mr Saltzman wanted to talk to him; maybe he wanted to make sure he told Damon about the exhibit, only two classes where doing it. His that was yesterday and Caroline's that was today.

"Um, can I talk to you in private" he asked.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the grill" Caroline said getting the message.

"Do you want to go into the class room" he asked. Tilting his head towards the nearest empty class room.

"Sure" Stefan replied following his teacher into a private room. He wondered what he could have to say that he couldn't say in public. Unless he knew the secret…

"I know what you are. What your brother is. And I want to ask you to keep your brother away from a certain girl" he said looking straight at Stefan "I can trust you but you and I both know that we can't trust your brother".

"I understand completely. I myself want him out of Mystic Falls but he's stronger than me and his girlfriend is a witch" Stefan explained sadly.

"Ah, so he's dating the Benet girl" Alaric concluded "well just make sure he stays away from Elena Gilbert".

Stefan was wondering why Alaric wanted Damon to stay away from Elena on his way to the grill. From what he heard about Elena she was quite, caring and extremely pretty. Although Caroline and Bonnie make her sound quite the opposite, he had feeling that they always harboured some jealously towards her.

It was all over the papers when he came here that two of the Gilberts died orphaning their two children. Elena was one and her brother Jeremy was the other, he had seen Jeremy in the grill drinking into an oblivion but Elena he had never seen. He wondered if she was a real person sometimes.

When he got into the grill he saw Caroline and Bonnie and made a bee line for them, he sat down and caught the eye of Damon who was coming out the gentlemen's toilet.

"Hey what was that talk with Mr Saltzman about" Caroline asked. Tearing his gaze away from his brother who had just sat down, he turned his head towards Caroline.

"He was telling me about a girl in school, well actually he was telling me to keep Damon away from her" he explained.

"So this dude knows what we are and why exactly does he want me to stay away from this girl" Damon asked angrily.

"I have no idea, I think he obviously cares about the girl and doesn't want you killing her" Stefan's voice had some malice in the last part. Stefan didn't know the girl but she had no right to die plus it would kill her brother.

"Who is this chick anyways" Damon asked curiously. She must be very special for someone to call Damon out on being un-dead.

"Elena Gilbert" Stefan said hastily knowing that Bonnie and Caroline used to be best friends with her but grew apart and began to dislike her over the course of the summer.

"Descendent from old Jonathon Gilbert, I take it. Don't tell me does she have a beard and a moustache" asked Damon making Caroline and Bonnie laugh a little bit more than necessary "Oh well she can do a Stefan and try to replace good looks with a big heart and compassion".

Matt who was listening decided he was going to set Damon straight that way he will be more inclined to meet Elena.

"Oh man you have Elena down completely wrong" Matt started "she is the most beautiful girl in the world. You'll fall in love with just one look and start to believe your heaven because she must be an angel" then Matt's voice grew darker "She may act like a Gilbert, act as if she has a heart of gold but underneath she is just like her mother and her mother's ancestors".

He then looked at the others who seemed confused, well apart from Tyler who was playing snooker with Vikki across the bar. Only they knew about the Petrova curse and only they knew Elena was the doppelgänger. That was his and Tyler's motive, to save Elena.

But two humans and a werewolf couldn't stand alone against the oldest vampire in the history of time plus all his friends who had weird super natural powers. They needed as much help possible and he knew Damon would be capable to love Elena enough not to let her die.

Soon they would have the Florida Werewolves on their side, Mr Saltzman the vampire hunter, Elijah said he would help with some warlocks who want to help and the founder's council would help if they explained Elena was in danger. Especially since the new head was Elena's father.

Pearl and Anna said they would help keep Elena save in the event of Klaus coming to Mystic Falls but however they said that they would be bad at helping defeat him. The only vampire they truly knew was Katherine who would have been helpful but Damon staked her two months ago.

"Okay mate" Damon finally drawled out looking at him as if he was mad "Obviously somebody has a hot chick just dumped me syndrome".

"Yes, she was my very own Helena troy. It's funny because Elena comes from Helena meaning Beautiful and Doomed" Matt looked troubled "that's exactly what she is beautiful but in the end she will die for it. Cursed with beauty".

"Hey, have you been drinking" Stefan said "I'll take you home it looks like your shifts over".

Stefan gently lead Matt out the door, where he instructed his sister to take him home and put him straight to sleep.

Stefan walked back in the bar and everything seemed normal again, but a funny feeling told him Matt wasn't drunk. Which meant something was going on with this Elena and by the look on Damon's face he knew it as well.

"Hey, it's late we should get going" he told Damon. He left the grill with Damon on toe, looking around for humans looking; they super speed home, where they began their conversation about Elena Gilbert.

"Why is everyone trying to protect this girl, Alaric telling me to back off, Matt was virtually begging us to help her and Tyler following her around looking like he's about to take a bullet for her, I haven't even seen her and I know all this" Damon ranted.

"Those friends of Katherine's seem to be protective of her, it's like someone wants to hurt her at first I thought it was because she was Jeremy's sister but know I get the feeling it's something else" Stefan continued.

"Well do you reckon it's because she's pretty because everyone says she's like hotter than the sun" Damon offered.

"I haven't seen her either but it can't be that. Someone wants to hurt this girl and if that worries two vampires, a vampire hunter, a mortal and possibly a werewolf this girl is in serious danger" Stefan warned.

"Let's just kill her, problem over" Damon responded.

"Yeah, and have a bunch of supernatural creatures and humans hunting us down. I think we should try and help. If this thing has got Pearl and Anna's knickers in a twist then the whole town is in danger" Stefan tried to persuade Damon.

"Let's just find out what we are dealing with here and then I'll consider helping. Plus if it is that bad Bonnie can just use her witch voodoo on them" Damon concluded.

"I'll ask Anna tomorrow and we'll have a talk with Bonnie and Caroline. She was their best friend you know" Stefan said sadly.

Stefan liked Caroline and didn't want her to loose Elena. Plus he always liked the Gilberts expect for the new John Gilbert. He just pissed Stefan off.

Back in the Lockwood mansion Tyler was welcoming his Uncle Mason and his friends who were all werewolves. He took each one in, their seemed to be six in total if he counted himself. The leader seemed to be a woman called Jules she seemed the strongest and the scariest.

"I got your call, what is the dire emergency" Mason asked his nephew.

"My friend I the Petrova doppelgänger and you know the crazy vampire wants to sacrifice her" he rushed "And as we found out from Ray he wants to make a hybrid. So help me not just to save my friend but to stop some awful hybrid infecting us" Tyler finished proud of his speech skills.

"Klaus is coming here?" Jules asked "He better bring it on, that vampire is going down".

"Your friend will be safe" Mason whispered in Tyler's ear.

Later that night Tyler went down to the founder's council meeting. Where his Mum, Liz Forbes, Jonathon Gilbert, Logan Fell and Mason where sitting. He knocked on the door.

"Come In" his mum called.

Tyler shuffled in awkwardly, he was nervous even though he and practiced this speech in his mind a thousand and one times. Yet he still felt nervous telling people he knew the doppelgänger, he could always tell the wrong person and end up sending her to Klaus.

"I was reading some of Dad old books and found the Petrova Family History and it led to vampire called Katherine Pierce" John sat up he obviously knew about Katherine.

"I saw a photo of her and she looked exactly like Elena and at first I thought Elena was a vampire but then I came across Katherine's body in the woods" he told them.

"Tyler are trying to tell me that Elena Gilbert is in fact a doppelgänger of one of the vampires in 1864" Liz asked worried for the poor girl if this was true.

"Yeah, but anyway it made no sense Katherine was a Pierce who must have had a family before she was turned because the last Petrova Katarina had no children and died suddenly. Then it occurred to me Katarina and Katherine where the same person because Katarina is how you spell Katherine in Bulgarian. Katarina was Bulgarian" Tyler said.

"You and Elena went on holiday to Bulgaria last month" Carol said realising why her son went there.

"Yeah that's why. When we got to the Petrova house we saw a drawing of Katarina and she and Elena where exactly alike and by looking in the diary of Marko Petrova we discovered that Katarina had a baby un-wed and got sent to London in disgrace. Where she was turned into a vampire and running away from someone or something went by the name Katherine Pierce" Tyler concluded.

He gave his mum and the others a picture of Elena and Katherine then the drawing of Katarina Petrova. They looked amazed they had never come across anything like this before.

"How are they related to Elena and why does she look like them. The Gilberts originally came from England and the Sommer's came from Scotland" said Logan Fell.

"Elena was adopted. John is her father but her mother is obviously like great times hundred grandchild of Katarina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. Elena's birth mother is the missing piece. All we know is that the oldest, strongest vampire in the history of our world is after Elena and somehow cutting her open on some silly gemstone will make him a hybrid" Tyler said.

"NO" John cried "This can't happen Elena isn't Katherine she won't try to save herself".

"Well help" Liz said abruptly "If it means working with the supernatural we will do it. We can't have this hybrid… Plus Elena doesn't deserve to die"

"Damon Salvatore can help us… yes he solves everything" Said Carol going off in Damon Dream.

"NO. I have worked very hard to make sure Elena doesn't go near the Salvatore brothers. If you change that then so god help me Tyler" John shouted still angry.

"Tomorrow well meet up with the people I got in touch with and Elena" Tyler said ignoring John "Some witches might help us here Katarina's side of the story and we will be out of the dark".

"I'll call the airlines and get some more tickets to Bulgaria and London if needs be" Logan said getting his gold credit card out.

"I'll get in touch with Mary Lou Petrova" John said calming down "She's Elena's biological grandma, Isobel said she kept her maiden name".

"I'll read up on the Petrova family history" Carol said.

"Can you do that tomorrow because Elena has the book? I thought it best because it is her heritage" Tyler asked.

"I've got a ton of stuff from 1864 down in the station basement. I'll give Katherine's stuff to Elena" Liz said "A lot of it was marked KP so I'm assuming it's her stuff".

"I wondered what happened with that stuff" Mason said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll go fill Damon in" Carol said using any excuse to see the handsome devil.

"Maybe not such a good idea at the moment" Logan said looking at John who was on the phone "maybe give it some time".

"He'll work it out all by himself" Tyler said "him and Stefan will".

Tyler left and went up to his room it seemed like eternity down there when in fact it was only ten minutes. He was glad that they all agreed to help and the working together thing would make it easy, he texted Elena the good news and fell asleep.

After she read the message Elena dressed in her pyjamas and went to bed when she heard the one voice that surprised her… her own.

"Hello Elena" looking up stood none other than the ghost of someone who wasn't her or Katherine. The savage looking version of herself must be the original Petrova.

"Seems you're the only one who can see me" she continued.

In the Salvatore boarding house Damon was talking to Bonnie.

"Can we talk" Damon asked not really wanting an answer because they were going to anyway.

"I want to do something else… A bit more fun" Bonnie said seductively.

"I know I have an awesome body but seriously we need to talk" Damon responded getting angry. She really annoyed him sometimes.

"But I haven't tried out this awesome body yet" Bonnie pouted.

"Let's talk about Elena Gilbert" said Damon.

"Let's not" Said Bonnie standing up and leaving the house angrily.

A second later Stefan stood behind Damon.

"We need to meet Elena in person" said Stefan.

"So do I" Damon agreed…

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! So will the Salvatore Brothers meet Elena and w**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did Jeremy would be less annoying or dead!**

**Sorry for not updating I was being an idiot!**

After getting back from school on Friday Elena went straight home and up into her room. She was getting out the shower when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her, the windows closed and the lights flickered off.

Only one word went through Elena's head and that one word was _Katarina_. The vampire temptress was back to haunt her and give her useful information, that would help her in time with the sacrifice.

"Hello Elena" a sly voice called out and with one quick turn Elena turned to face her Doppelgänger. Katherine wore the same purple dress she wore when she came to Elena, it was the one that Elena found in the pile of Katherine's old clothes it was the prettiest dress Elena had ever seen in her life.

"Katherine, what do you need to tell me know" Elena asked, she was grateful for all the heads up but Katherine always asked for a price, often it involved going into dangerous places.

"You shouldn't straighten your hair it looks better curly, it looks more like me" she started to say moving slickly across Elena bedroom looking through her stuff.

"Katherine, don't beat around the bush what is so important now that you have to come from the other side to talk to me"

"You need to be careful who trust Elena, a lot of people want to hurt you; Tyler and the founders council included. Klaus is getting closer to finding you every day and believe me there are very few people who won't hand you over" Katherine warned.

"But the Founders Council and Tyler are my friends they won't hurt me. What about Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie who can I trust"?

"None of the above. The only person who knows how to kill Klaus and not dagger dead like me dead is a very old vampire some believe he's even older then Klaus. I only knew one vampire that ever met him and she was in Thailand and human."

"A Thai vampire, Pearl" Elena realised.

Katherine only nodded before she disappeared, leaving Elena's room cold and a bit scary. What on earth did she mean that Elena could trust no one; I mean there must be someone she has left.

After righting the encounter in her diary she started to paw through Katherine's old clothes, there was a silk red dress it was sexy and very Moulin Rouge, there was green one that came with a red hair clip, a white one with puffy sleeves they were all southern belle.

Elena then saw it the purple dress that came with crystallised violets for her hair it was what Katherine wore for her first Mystic Falls founder party back in 1964 it seem fitting that Elena wore it. She could were it at the Founders ball next month. Tyler was wearing his ancestor's army uniform, Bonnie was wearing her ancestors clothing and even Caroline was going to were the original sheriff Forbes badge.

She had only talked to Caroline and Bonnie this week and they had been so cold to her, it happened a lot they used to go through phrases of doing everything with her and then suddenly dropping her and being cold. It was mostly out of jealousy over Elena's looks which wasn't her fault it was the Original witch's fault.

It started when they got boyfriends who were brothers; at first she was happy for them, a bit sad they didn't tell her and then they started doing lots of stuff with out and started not care.

While this was going on Damon was currently at the grill, watching Isobel staring at her newest pray. The boy was about sixteen years old, obviously on drugs and was a descendent from John Gilbert.

Then with that she compelled him to come outside with her, it was do or die, Damon could intervene and stop her from killing him or he could accept the fact that this was how they were and if not Jeremy Gilbert then someone else.

Deciding that he was thinking too much he left the grill, only to hear the boy mumbling one name over and over again _Elena_. The family had lost so much already and this boy seemed useful to unlocking them mystery that was his sister. Damon pushed Isobel of the boy gave him some blood and run him home where he left him on the porch.

In the distant forest Damon could see a figure walk up to the porch and put the boy into their arms. This was it this was the moment he would find out what the big fuss was about. Turning the porch light on was disappointingly John Gilbert.

Sighing Damon went back home. Maybe Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Isobel had conducted some master mind plan to trick Damon into thinking there was a girl he couldn't quite reach. Well Damon was going to show them, from this day on Elena Gilbert doesn't exist and he won't go looking for her.

Katherine looked around at everyone begging Damon not to give up, although he couldn't hear her. Her doppelgänger had 3 months before Klaus would come that is if the right people work together and Damon seriously needed to meet Elena or else she was going to die.

Watching him walk into the distance reminded Katherine of the time she let him chase her through the forest, he was in love with her beauty that was all. He hesitated to take her blood Stefan didn't.

Elena Gilbert should have been born in 1864; she would have been the only daughter of John Gilbert and Sarah Petrova. Katherine then saw images and visions of Elena's alternative life.

Elena wearing a corset having Emily Bennet do it up for her while they gossiped about the other towns people. Emily handing over a moonstone cameo necklace to Elena, the one Katherine wore back then to protect her from the sun. The necklace held no magic just a gift from friend to friend.

Next was Elena weaving daisy's into her hair wearing the very clothes Katherine wore, she saw Elena look up into the sun and a smile stretching across her face as Stefan approached her. The same look on his face he had when he first gazed upon her face.

Then Elena meeting Damon for the first time, there eyes lighting up and there pulses racing. Elena was looking more beautiful as she ever looked and Damon was looking particularly stunning. Then there hands connected for a moment and a whole load of fireworks set of inside them.

Elena and Damon were running through the forest an exact copy of Katherine and Damon back in 1864 when she gave him her blood. Only this time there lips brushed and they kissed for the first time.

Katherine saw their whole lives together and a surge of guilt washed over her, this was her fault if she had died when she was supposed to back in 1492, Elena would have been born in 1864.

The rules of the Petrova doppelgänger where quite complex, Katherine and the original witch had some interesting conversations about it. It was weird really talking to the woman who gave her and Elena the curse, how she created them out of true beauty itself. Elena thank god, would be the last doppelgänger if they had another one things would be wired.

Katherine knew Elena had no chance in hell to save herself like Katherine did; the Petrova gifts weren't stacked in her favour. Katherine got the gift of survival and a heart that could not love, in way it helped her to survive not loving. Elena on the other hand got the gift of a loving heart and a slight hindrance the power to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love.

Back at the Gilbert household when John came in carrying Jeremy with a neck wound Elena immediately rushed to her brother's side. It was as she suspected a vampire bite; her poor brother had been attacked.

"It's okay he'll be alright. He got saved tonight, I found him on the doorstep and whoever bit him is probably dead. Another vampire would have let him die so whoever saved him is human and if the human knew what a vampire was and fought one off they knew how to kill it" John explained so Elena wouldn't worry.

A few minutes later Jeremy stirred everyone stood up at once to see if he was okay.

"Jeremy, who did this to you" Elena asked getting straight to the point.

"Isobel" he responded making John flinch "Damon Salvatore saved me. It was pretty cool he was like Superman".

Wasn't that Bonnies boyfriend Elena thought? It was weird that he knew about vampires, he was part of the founding families though and a few years older. He was probably super strong like one of those guys you see on WWE. Imagine Bonnie walking into her house and announcing to her gran that she was going out with the BIG SHOW or John Cena.

The next day Jeremy walked into the grill spotted Damon, walked over and sat next to him. Damon was quietly sipping a glass of bourbon looking in deep thought, too bad Jeremy was going to spoil it though.

"Hey that was a cool thing you did for me out there last night. My uncle let me know the vampire secret last night, it's pretty cool I got told before my sister" he started saying.

"God, you're almost more annoying than your Uncle. I bet your sister is like Justin Beiber and you make rubbish chilli" Damon responded.

"So do you want to play some video games" Jeremy asked seeing through his macho front.

Damon agreed and this was the start to a very good friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Vampire Diaries!

Damon woke up in his room completely hammered, in the spare room he could faintly hear the heartbeat of Jeremy Gilbert they had hung out yesterday and Jeremy got too drunk to drive home so he just crashed here.

Getting up he heard Bonnie knock on the door, he got up and went to answer her. Looking at the spare room for a moment he ran downstairs. Bonnie stood there with a knowing look on her face, the look that said who's upstairs.

"I can sense someone in the house and there sense is a lot like Elena's. So where is she around a pole, in bed with you and Stefan! ELENA WHERE ARE YOU" she started to call.

"What's happening" Caroline asked walking through the door with Stefan in tow.

"I can smell a Gilbert in this house" Bonnie said raising her eyebrows in a get revenge way.

"WHAT! Damon I knew you would cheat on Bonnie. God what sort of stuff have you been getting up to" Stefan asked fuming with anger.

"None" said Jeremy walking down the stairs "I crashed last night after we had a drink. I don't swing that way" he added.

Bonnie and Caroline started to look sheepish and Stefan just looked confused.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert" Jeremy addressed Stefan ending his confusion. Jeremy looked at Stefan and then at Damon they did not look 165 years old at all.

"We'll just go shopping and leave you guys alone" Caroline said trying to hide her embarrassment. She and Bonnie may have over reacted but she just knew and she didn't know why but they would fall in love with her. She didn't want to say anything to Bonnie but she felt a strong connection between Damon and Elena and they hadn't even met. Leaving the thought behind she drove away towards the mall.

Back in the Salvatore house Damon and Stefan settled in the living room with Jeremy.

"So you guys are vampires" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah" Stefan said slowly.

"Cool, I'm human; my aunt's boyfriend Alaric is a vampire slayer and my sister…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Is what" Stefan urged on, Damon perked up at this point.

"Clueless. But she's special Alaric and the Lockwood werewolves say so, I just don't know how she's a normal person" Jeremy said "They seem protective of her but John told me she doesn't know about vampires, I just think everybody wants to keep her safe because she was born with certain qualities".

The Miss Mystic Falls winner list was put up on the wall and to her surprise it was Elena who was the winner. This was the best news Elena had heard since her parents died, she was so glad she won this for her mother.

She would have to be the main host at the Lockwood's annul founders party. The theme for this year's ball was 1864, everyone wore their ancestor's clothes and they told there founders stories it also tied in with Alaric's history project.

Elena was looking forward to wearing Katherine's dress she wore back then, if she was lucky Katherine might come to her and help her get ready, Elena wanted to win this project soo much and being Katherine would win her points.

Only a week to wait…

Later on Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon were all on a double date, the girls bought Damon dinner to say sorry about what happened earlier.

While walking to the grill to get the drinks Caroline noticed something on the wall in was the Miss Mystic Falls contest winner. It said ELENA GILBERT!

"That bitch" Bonnie cried "How did she win that, I mean against you Caroline?" Caroline only nodded.

At the grill Caroline saw her mum "Care, you just missed Elena. She did so well to win that competition her mum would have wanted that".

"Oh, she was here"

"Yeah two minutes ago"

"Damn it" Damon cursed he had been that close to seeing the infamous Elena Gilbert. It was as if fate was trying to prevent them from meeting.

Caroline didn't feel well that night so Stefan took her home; at the front door Caroline started her confession

"I can't do this anymore. I have no clue why Bonnie's acting like this but I feel this invisible tether linking me and Elena. Stefan she's in danger I feel it everywhere I go, someone is coming for her. There is something I haven't told you…"

"I thought we didn't lie to each other Caroline. I thought we were better than that" Stefan said accusingly "I thought you loved me".

"I thought I did but I just don't and you don't either" Caroline said "Look me in the eye and tell me you love me".

"I…" Stefan stumbled.

"Just what I thought" Caroline finished "Stefan you're my best friend but we don't love each other like that. I'm so sorry".

Realising for the first time he was trying to replace Lexi with Caroline he nodded and walked off into the distance. Something was coming he could just feel it. Walking home he felt a twinge of happiness that poor Gilbert girl was getting her friend back like _Just you wait Miss Gilbert _he thought happily knowing Caroline was a minute away from mending their friendship _Something's Coming._

After mending her friendship with Elena they confessed everything to each other. Caroline even told her she felt something bad was going to happen when Elena dropped the Klaus bomb shell. _I don't know what you are _Caroline thought scared _but be careful Elena. Something's coming._

**? POV**

Looking at this photo of Elena Gilbert I felt this little twinge of excitement. She is the missing piece I had thought I'd lost forever. In three full moons time you will be dead. _I'm coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries! **

**Spoiler: Hang on guys, the brothers are going to meet Elena soon but it's going to be in a couple of chapter's time. It's going to be worth the wait and there is going to be some serious drama until then.**

Driving to school Elena parked in her usual spot and walked in and people treated her like royalty. She was the Captain of the cheerleading squad, Miss Mystic Falls and rumour has it the new quarter back has a major crush on her as well as most of guys.

Going to her locker and getting out her pom poms she sighed it was so long since she felt like this she was back on top where she belonged. Walking to class she sat down next to Caroline who was looking really happy.

"Hey you know that guy I was dating. He's moving to our history class next week" Caroline said. This would be interesting meeting one of the infamous Salvatore brothers; it's really odd she hasn't met any of them yet.

"That's cool. Maybe more time together you guys could hook up again" Elena inquired she really wanted Caroline to be happy but a part of her did worry that she would leave Elena again.

"No I doubt that we will ever go down that road again. I felt that sometimes he only used me to keep an eye on Damon. Plus I don't really like him…." Caroline said emphasising on the him. This was Caroline talk for she likes someone else.

"Who is it?" Elena asked she really hoped it wasn't Jeremy because Bonnie did like him once much to Elena's distaste.

"Matt" Caroline gushed. She knew Elena didn't like him and that he was over her, he was cute and kind to her that she couldn't help it.

"I hope he likes you back" Elena said sincerely.

Alaric walked in the room and started the lesson; if Stefan saw Elena then it was all over. Stefan would lure her to Damon and then…. Would he kill her? Compel her? Well he did stake her Doppelgänger.

Alaric could try to compromise with Stefan he would understand that she wasn't Katherine. Stefan would keep her a secret and if he took a shine to her he could help fight Klaus, Stefan had a good heart.

Damon was currently sitting down reading "Where the wild things are" when Bonnie walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in school" he asked sniggering on the word school.

"I have bigger fish to fry" she responded.

"Do tell" he enticed.

"It seems Caroline ditched your brother for everyone's favourite Gilbert" she said.

"Jeremy" Damon's sarcasm was pissing Bonnie of majorly.

"No Elena. She also seems protective like Mr Saltzman, The Lockwood's etc." she trailed off.

"My grams told me last night to stay away from her. That people are preparing to fight for her, that the most important night in both vampire, witch and werewolf history will go down and she will be the key" Bonnie told him.

"Is your Gran on crack again" Damon replied.

"Hey, I told you that in confidence" Bonnie said both hurt and annoyed.

"Did she say anything else" Damon said hugging her.

"That her and Stefan's stars are going to align soon. That they will be great friends and he will fight for her" Bonnie said.

"What about us?" Damon asked curiously, it was just like fate for Stefan to see this super elusive scandalous girl and him not too.

"Mine doesn't but yours hangs on a decision" she replied hastily "it's probably nothing Elena isn't that special just another Gilbert" she added quickly.

In the Lockwood estate Tyler and Mason where sitting in their living room with Jules. It was just a tad bit awkward because she seemed un-impressed by everything even him.

"Where do you come from" Tyler asked trying to make conversation.

"Tennessee, I moved to Florida two years after I started to transform" She replied looking out the window to all the land.

"Oh do you know the wolf Ray Sutton then" he asked.

"No." Tyler was starting to believe she was a robot. It was huge relief when Mason walked in and made conversation.

"How's the doppelgänger" Jules asked it was really the only thing she was interested in.

"She's okay" Tyler replied.

"What's her name again" she asked.

"Elena Gilbert" Tyler responded.

"Elena" the name rolled on Jules tongue "I like it" she was very interested in the doppelgänger she asked lots of questions.

Mason was intrigued too. It was quite daunting that the fate of one teenage girl decides their fate. NO ONE WANTED TO BE A HYBRID!

In the Mystic Grill Caroline sat watching Matt on his shift. When Bonnie came and sat down blocking her view.

"Hey traitor" Bonnie greeted.

"Come on Bonnie. Don't be like this" Caroline flustered.

"I should. You jumped ship. We don't like her" Bonnie snapped.

"Well I thought that I could drift between both ships in canoe" she joked.

"Whatever" Bonnie said storming off.

Caroline put her head in her hands. This was so typical of Bonnie to go off like this; she had been doing this since they were like twelve.

"Hey, you okay" Matt asked sitting down next to her.

"No. Bonnie won't talk to me because I'm friends with Elena" She moaned.

"Why can't you be friends with both" he asked confused.

"I don't know. Elena doesn't mind but Bonnie does" she said feeling the need to defend Elena in this. Bonnie spreads another crap as it is.

"I'd stick with Elena" he said.

"Why because you still like her?" she asked.

"No I have my eye on someone else" he said winking at her.

He got up and went back to work. Caroline picked up the phone and called Elena. This was talk worthy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Elegant Fairy don't worry they'll meet soon! (Epically)! But some serious drama will go down before that happens and Damon has a decision to make! I am thankful for your reviews and they really have spurred me to carry this on! **

**Anyway I'm posting two in a day you lucky things!**

Miss Lockwood was busy bumbling about her house making the wolves help her get ready for the Founders ball.

"Mason. Put the petals on the stairs that Elena our Miss Mystic Falls will walk down. She will look so pretty" Miss Lockwood sighed "I won when I was her age. Sheriff Forbes was one of my maidens".

"Jenna Sommer's won the senior Miss Mystic Falls this year" she added remembering that her and Mason where best friends.

"I haven't seen her in years. Gosh!" Mason realised it would be awesome to see her again. They had so much fun drinking under the bleachers, partying at the grill, sneaking off to Atlanta at weekends a bit like Tyler and Elena do now. Girl buds are always important to him.

This was going to be the party of the decade Carol thought happily looking at the balloons, banners, fountains, gazebos it was all perfect.

"Hey Mason did you get the keys to the out room" Tyler asked once his mum was gone. The out room was an old ballroom that they used in 1864 before it got bombed by the Union soldier's it was super creepy. It was the place that girls danced in there corsets and guys wore slacks and wife beaters drinking tequila.

The adults didn't mind that much because it meant they could go to a council meeting in the back rooms the other side of the estate.

"Sure dude. Don't get to drunk and don't hit on Elena" Mason said jokingly.

"Number one she's my girl bud I would never, two she would never go for me and three she's not my type" Tyler replied.

"Oh what's your type then" Mason asked.

"Blonde" he replied walking off.

Mason laughed and carried on putting petals down.

In the Bennett's house Grams was talking to Bonnie.

"He doesn't love you" Grams told her granddaughter.

"He doesn't have to he's hot and so am I we work well" Bonnie replied rolling her eyes.

"It's only the beginning for Miss Gilbert" Grams said "You stay away from her Bonnie. You're place in the horror surrounding her is far away, I can't say too much for Martin warlocks though".

"Who is the horror and Martins surrounding?" Damon asked suddenly appearing.

"Never you mind" Grams said cursing Damon under her breath.

"Elena Gilbert I take it. Is she like Jesus of the vamps or something?" he asked everyone seemed speak of her like her fate was scripted in stone.

"Damon we can't be here anymore something's coming and there is going to be wolves, witches, vamps, human hunters and Elena, people will die. We need to leave before it gets us to. You don't need to decide now but please think about it" Bonnie pleaded.

"Doesn't it sound the least bit exciting" Damon asked.

"There are some fights that even we can't face" Grams told him.

"I'll think" he said before disappearing.

In the Gilbert house Elena was whirling Katherine's founders dress around her smiling "Doesn't it look so nice" she gushed touching the purple silk.

"It looks better than my plain brown one. I wish my ancestors were more stylish" She moaned.

"Oh well, I picked you as one of maidens on the bright side" she encouraged Caroline to smile.

"Yay! Who else did you ask" Caroline wondered.

"Anna, Emily, Santana and Jules" she said.

"Who the hell are they" Caroline asked.

"Well I wasn't going to be a loner without you and Bonnie so Emily and Santana from home room started talking to me and we became good friends. Jules is a werewolf who has taken a shine to me and Anna is my vampire friend" Elena explained.

"Cool" Caroline said, it sounded an interesting clique.

"Who's Jenna picked" Caroline asked.

"She does her bit at the parade so she chooses a guy" Elena said.

"Oh juicy who will she pick" Caroline asked.

"Mason Lockwood, Logan Fell heck maybe Alaric" Elena replied.

"No one mentions Logan Fell in this household" Jenna called up from downstairs.

At the Salvatore boarding house Stefan and Damon were sorting through there 1864 clothes. Laughing at some of the 70's clothes they wore.

"Oh my gosh the white gloves" Damon laughed looking at Stefan's old gloves.

"They were fashionable at the time" he retorted.

"Bonnie wants me to leave with her, some shit's goin' down or something" he sighed.

"Do you want to leave" Stefan asked him.

"No it feels right to be here, now" he said.

"What do you think's happening" Stefan asked.

"I don't know but it involves witches, vamps, wolfs and the special guest Elena Gilbert" Damon told him.

"This crap is old Damon. Whatever this is goes back to 1492 from what I overheard the other day" Stefan said.

"It must be special Katherine was interested in it. It lured her out of hiding" Damon acknowledged.

"Oh this is a Katherine worthy watching fight" Stefan exclaimed.

"It's your destiny to be a part of this. Fate want's you too" Damon told him.

"Bonnie would never tell you this but it's yours too" Stefan confessed.

"We'll investigate soon" Damon murmured.

"Let's get ready for the great ball in two days" Stefan said excited.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire Diaries!**

**Oh aren't we lucky today 3 uploads!**

**Chapter that prepares for the big chapter**

"It's tomorrow the ball is tomorrow" Anna screamed waking up Elena, Jenna, John, Alaric and Jeremy "and who is the cute guy whose window I came up through".

Anna had no self-control on the volume of her voice.

"Shut up Anna" Elena said looking at her.

"Hey Anna you can crash in my room if Elena is being mean" Jeremy called happy she thought he was cute.

"I have my kimono from 1864" she said happily.

"Anna calm down" Elena said.

In the boarding house Stefan was walking into Damon's room.

"Hey I hear that tomorrow is the ball; if I go and help at the Lockwood's could you pick up our old 1864 clothes from the dry cleaners and make something to take to the party" Stefan asked.

"Sure. I won't make chilli just to let you know" Damon told him.

"Hey Care, if you're not too busy would you like to dance with me at the ball" Matt aske Caroline.

"Sure. I would love to" Caroline had been waiting for this moment for months.

"This is going to be an epic night" he said.

"Bonnie why you aren't going to the ball" Grams asked her granddaughter.

"I hate those things and it would be weird I'm not part of the founding families" she replied.

"Might want to keep an eye on your boyfriend" Grams replied.

"I'll be patrolling the perimeter tomorrow. If I find anywhere we could hide Elena when Klaus comes I'll inform you straight away" Liz told Carol.

"Great idea. I'll get Mason to take the wolves on a trip around the woods so they get to know the area" Carol said.

"Someone can take Elena down to the tomb where Katherine was said to be buried. Just in case there's nowhere else to hide, also check the old Salvatore ground they must off had some underground system of our houses wouldn't linkup" Liz thought.

"Then maybe we'll find the old Gilbert house" Carol added.

"Hey got your outfit for tomorrow" Mason asked Tyler.

"Yeah it was Georges old war uniform" Tyler added.

"It will look good on you" Mason told him.

"You'll be out with the wolves tomorrow. Won't you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah" Mason confirmed.

"Under the floorboards in dad's office there is a ton of vervain. Just in case" he said.

"Thanks dude but the Martain's say Klaus is a long way from us" Mason reassured him.

"Hey Elena" Elijah said suddenly appearing.

"God. You scared me what is it?" she asked.

"Here" he said handing the moonstone over to her "Hid it some place good".

"Thanks" she said putting in the secret place she keeps her diary.

"I had other siblings too" he said.

"Rebekah. I'm not too sure if she's alive or dead, there are others but I saw them get staked" he said.

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

"It's okay hybrids are the freaks of nature" he replied before disappearing.

Tomorrow is the ball Elena thought and it's going to be awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Today was the day of all days. It would change people for the better and for the worst. Guys put on their slacks and girls put on their corsets.

Jenna and Caroline curled Elena's long dark hair and placed in the neat bun with the violets. Elena breathed in as Anna did up the strings of the corset how she did this for 700 years Elena did not know.

Downstairs Matt and Tyler where having a conversation about Caroline and how Matt really liked her, Damon was watching Jeremy getting stoned and then lose his buzz and Stefan came and joined him.

"It's funny that" Stefan said.

"What's funny" Damon asked him.

"That we have a mutual friend" he replied.

"What about Katherine" Damon joked.

"That doesn't count. I was compelled and you were manipulated" Stefan said.

"True" Damon answered.

"Let's get more friends around town have a little bro gang" Stefan asked part jokily part seriously.

"Is this a part of your plot to get me to stay here and not leave with Bonnie" Damon asked him.

"Yeah" Stefan confessed.

"Don't worry brother I'm not going to leave you or Jeremy. Plus Bonnie is not the type of girl I want to settle down with" Damon reassured him

"Word on the street is that Caroline was told by Elena that Tyler Lockwood and Mason are werewolves" Stefan told Damon.

"Really" he asked raising his eyebrows "Make sense why Katherine and George Lockwood had lots of private talks and stuff"

"We shouldn't get involved" Stefan said.

"But were going to anyway" Damon laughed.

"He's friends with Elena maybe she's one too" Stefan asked.

"There heartbeats are too different hers is human like everyone else and listening to his now is very different" Damon said.

"Hey I wonder if we'll meet her" Stefan asked.

"She is Miss Mystic Falls" Damon said.

"I wonder what her talent will be" Stefan asked.

"I don't know she's a Gilbert maybe she will event time travel live on stage" Damon said.

"I picture her looking like a Jeremy with long hair" Stefan joked.

"No I see our John Gilbert with long hair" Damon joked back.

"A moustache"

"A beard"

"No personality"

"I hated the old Gilberts" Damon said.

"I killed a load of them" Stefan said.

"That's a bit psycho Stef" Damon said.

"I was the ripper remember" Stefan laughed.

"Yes I do sadly" Damon responded.

The guys looked up and saw Jeremy come over.

"I just won a bet with Matt" he said "If I could chug two pints of the Lockwood's homemade beer I could have his copy of Ninja Knights 2. If you guys want to play Jenna said it was cool if you want to crash at mine. She's got Mason Lockwood, Alaric and some old friend of hers coming over. John's got his new girlfriend Andie coming over so it's just Elena who hasn't got any friends over" Jeremy asked.

Damon and Stefan didn't like video games that much but the party downstairs sounded good.

"Yeah I'm up for it" Stefan said.

"Ditto" Damon agreed.

"Then it's settled were gonna have some wild party" Jeremy laughed.

Miss Lockwood clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"We are all here today because we are the ancestors Mystic Falls founders. This is a great honour and we invite you all to have a look at our exhibit and we are all busy working on our founders projects that will go in our new museum" Miss Lockwood announced.

"There is a lot of Founders Stuff" Mr Lockwood commented making the town laugh.

"Yes but this is the year when we rise together as a community and battle evil" she said and the audience thinking this was a metaphor clapped. Damon and Stefan looked at each other that was strange.

"Damon can you talk to Miss Lockwood she has a crush on you. Ask her what the hell is going on" Asked Stefan.

"I'm right behind you brother" Damon said walking over to Miss Lockwood.

"What was that about Carol" he asked. She looked around tipsy from all the drink and said "He's coming for her".

"Carol I think you have had enough to drink" Liz Forbes said coming over and taking her away but before she went she whispered to Damon "We'll talk about this next meeting".

Stefan walked over "I heard everything".

"Something big is going down. Bigger than 1864" Damon told him.

"Someone wants to hurt Jeremy's sister" Stefan said.

"But who?" Damon asked.

"That's the question" Stefan said.

Then Damon felt a bump someone had collided with him looking up he saw Pearl the vampire Katherine knew in 1864.

"Hello Damon" she said coolly.

"What the hell are you doing here" he asked.

"Anna" she replied.

"Too vague" Stefan commented.

"Anna has made friends with the Gilbert girl and I have a certain fascination with her" Pearl said walking over to John Gilbert.

"I don't believe that for one second" Damon said.

"Wait" Stefan said.

"No! I get that Pearl has a thing for Gilberts but she's not staying for one girl" Damon said.

"Come on Damon. This girl is special she has the whole founders council on their toes, has witches running out of town and is bringing some unknown evil into town. She sounds pretty interesting to me" Stefan said.

"Your right. I just don't trust Pearl" Damon said.

Miss Lockwood clapped her hands "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present to you the next generation of founders with our Miss Mystic Falls…"

"Here we go" Damon said getting excited for some unknown reason.

"Wearing her ancestor's clothes like the rest of us"….

"Five bucks she looks like Jeremy" Stefan said.

"Five bucks she looks like old John Gilbert" Damon responded.

"Deal" they both said.

"Miss Elena Gilbert…"

Stefan and Damon started to laugh at Mr Fell's syrup when…

Stefan's laughter faded and Damon looked up only to lock eyes with the doppelgänger of one Katherine Pierce.


	8. Chapter 8

**For personal reasons I have not been able to upload, sorry for the wait but I thought I should finish this once and for all, there are few dozen more chapters to go. **

**I do not own the vampire diaries!**

**Chapter Eight**

Stefan's head was spinning; he thought Damon had killed Katherine on that fatal night in the forest. With Caroline's and Bonnie's help they'd been finally been able to let her go but seeing her here, dressed like that, so human looking, it stirred up feelings in him that he didn't even feel in 1864.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes... Katherine was back. I mean he shouldn't have been so surprised it was totally like her to cheat death. To come back without a scratch and even hotter than before, she really was out to destroy him.

The music started playing, "All I need" by Within Temptation (A/N the song Damon and Elena danced to at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in series one). Elena descended on the dance floor and much to both brothers and most of the guys in the room's dismay into the arms of Tyler Lockwood. Seeing no sexual tension or anything to gossip about everyone just got about to dancing with their own respective dance partners. Damon nodded towards the beer garden outside and following suit Stefan followed him into the cold night.

"What the hell does she think she's playing at. Damn, I thought I got her in the woods" Damon almost yelled at his brother.

"We underestimated her. We always do, it's her biggest trick, it's the reason she keeps on getting away" Stefan said more calmly, almost like he was strategising.

Damon let out a deep breath almost as if he had been holding it since he first saw her walking down those stairs. It was like nothing had changed from 1964 that the last 150 years had been nothing to him, she still had the power to take his breath away. As much as a romantic notion as it was it posed the threat of suffocation which certainly wasn't beneath Katherine.

"We should go back in there, do some more investigating. I think it's time we found out what she wants" Stefan decided. The song had barely finished one verse by the time the brothers had come back to the hall, one of many perks of having vampire speed was that you didn't miss much. Katherine was still there dancing with the Lockwood wolf, acting so innocent like she didn't know that Stefan and Damon were watching her.

Damon let out annoyed sigh. "I've had enough of playing her stupid little games; we're falling for another one of her traps. I have a girlfriend now... I've moved on and if you know what's good for you. You'll move on too" and with that Damon finished of his Stefan esque self empowerment rant and stormed off to the bar and reconciled with his one true love... bourbon.

Stefan straightened his tie, ran is fingers through his bronzed hair and stepped forward to interrupt the dancing couple. "Excuse me but could I have this dance" Stefan said in his most charming voice, he remembered picking it up in the 1920's but for some reason he forgot how. Tyler looked round and gave him the dirtiest look, his canine teeth grinding together in anger "Sure" Tyler replied in a tone much kinder then his expression. Reluctantly Tyler released his hold on Katherine and Stefan gently grabbed her and picked up were the wolf left off.

"Someone seems a bit protective of you" Stefan mentioned, quickly taking a look Tyler who stood the other side of the dance floor giving him evils. It was rather quite creepy Stefan concluded.

"Well, I seem to attract danger wherever I go. So I just assume, he thinks that you're dangerous also" Katherine replied, her voice more honeyed and melodic then last time they spoke. Then again the last time they spoke, he was holding her down whilst his brother drove a stake through her heart and the time before that was so long ago he couldn't really remember all too clearly.

"So you think I'm attracted to you, that's a bold assumption. I'm Stefan Salvatore by the way but I guess you knew that all ready"...

"Always the charmer, charisma just seems to ooze out you, like the hair gel you put on every half an hour... Talking about that, you haven't some on in a while are you sure your alright brother" Damon interrupted this flirting fest before he felt the need to gore his eyes out with the dessert spoon that Carol Lockwood kept on dropping and bending over to get.

Now I don't know if it had something to do with Damon's arrival or the loud banging noise coming from outside signalling the firework display had begun but suddenly Elena's heart speed up. This caught the attention of every bloodsucker in the room, except the drunken stated Damon. Then with another bang people began piling outside to see the fire display leaving only Stefan and Elena behind.

"Your heart" Stefan murmured resting his cold hand on her warm slightly blood rushed cheeks "Your real" he let go, "Your human" he touched her neck and then her chest to double check for a heartbeat. Not letting her go oblivious to her discomfort, he looked into her doe eyes "how Katherine, how did you do it?"

Suddenly Elena realised, he thought she was Katherine, alarm bells began to ring in her head. "Look I'm not who you think I am. Stefan let go of me. I'm not her" Elena tried to get through to him; nothing seemed to make him realise. Tears welled up in her chocolate eyes, "I'm not Katherine" she didn't know whether she was telling this to him or her.

"Hey. What's going on in here" Jeremy yelled, coming in to his sister aid. Stefan realising how tight of a hold he had on her let her go then he took a step back still gazing at her intently his emerald eyes baring down on her. Hearing the Elena's distress Tyler, Elijah, Matt and Caroline all rushed in, Tyler all ready to wolf out on Stefan.

"I'm not Katherine" Elena once again clarified, this time it was offered as an explanation to the others about the situation at hand. Caroline then took a tentative step forward and laid a hand on her ex-boyfriends shoulder.

"I've known her my whole life, since we were in diapers. She's who she says she is" Caroline told him, hoping she'd be the voice of reason in Stefan's haze of confusion.

For the first time since he re-entered the ballroom Stefan tore his eyes away from the doppelganger, to give a concerned if not slightly patronising look to Caroline. "That's what she does, she compels you to remember things, to feel things that don't exist" Stefan told her.

Suddenly with a load thud, the rest of the founder's council all came into the hall. "What is with this ruckus" Liz slurred out, obviously she'd had too many mojito's and it looked like the rest of the adults had too. Stefan grabbed Elena and stepped forward.

"Her name is Katherine Pierce, she came to his town nearly a century and half ago seeking destruction and chaos. She was a vampire, a very old and very powerful one but somehow she cheated death and has come back in human form... which can only mean she's under the influence of expression" Stefan rattled on about some monologue all the while not noticing Tyler and his wolf friends Jules and Ray getting ready to rip his head off. His infatuation with the doppelganger could put her in danger consequently putting them a risk of becoming Klaus wolf/vamp slaves for eternity.

"Get the hell away from her. She's a valuable asset to our kind and frankly I haven't killed a vampire in ages and the moon is almost upon us" Jules threatened putting as much venom in her voice as possible.

"Let's just calm down guys... No one is killing anyone; we need as many people as we can to stop the sacrifice. You of all people should know that" Matt scolded Jules. You had to give in to him, for a human he had some guts to stand up to a gang of werewolves like that, something that didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"He's right" Jeremy backed his pal up; he liked both Tyler and Stefan and didn't want neither of them to get hurt "there just seems to be a bit of confusion which is perfectly understandable given the unusual circumstances".

"I myself can vouch that she is not Katar... Katherine that you believe she is" Elijah reiterated for Stefan for what seemed like the millionth time that night "I give you my word". Although he just met the dude, Stefan seemed pretty convinced that what the man was saying was true. These ancient vampires live by old fashioned morals and when they give you there word then you know it's true.

"Sorry, Elena. It's just your really look like someone I knew called Katherine Pierce but seeing how many friends you have you certainly aren't her" Stefan sincerely apologised. "I promise nothing like this will happen again. Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on though".

"Oh, I will" Carol Lockwood said, sauntering over to Stefan letting her finger linger on Stefan's chest a wee bit too long.

"Mom" Tyler said half in disbelief and half grossed out, "What about Dad".

"It's not like he hasn't got himself a mistress" She replied too drunk to filter what words came out of her mouth.

"Talk about Cougar" Matt said nudging Jeremy.

"You can talk... Your Mum has done like half the baseball team" Jeremy replied earning a shove from Matt.

"Plus Stefan's like 150 years old so technically she's not a cougar" Liz Forbes replied, correcting everyone in her usual analytical fashion.

"Well who's up for some more Mojito's" Logan Fell replied leading his cousin in law away from the uncomfortable Stefan and the traumatised Tyler. Then like that everyone just got back to partying, was it because they wanted to look normal for the rest of guests who began to pile back in or because secretly they were a load of alcoholics? Who knew with the founder's council these days?

After the actual party and the after party, by the time Jeremy and Stefan got home around one am in the morning followed by Elena, Jenna and Alaric who was sneaking through Jenna's window so that he didn't weird out the kids, everyone was tired. So much to Damon's dismay who spent most of the night at Bonnie's, the other guys didn't have the energy or the inclination to play video games, which was a shame because Damon needed a distraction from a certain ex in the room next door.

Deciding that once he heard that Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna and Jenna's poorly hidden boyfriend had gone to sleep, he snuck downstairs ready and leave. However fate is never in Damon's favour and he only got halfway through the door before he could sense her presence behind him in the kitchen.

"Spying on me?" Damon turned around and addressed her, she wore a purple tank top and white short bottoms "cute pj's" he added.

"No" She replied picking up the glass of milk that she "conveniently" went down to get. In the darkness he could just make out Katherine's large doe eyes, bearing into his soul. Suddenly he lost all the control he had been exercising since he laid eyes on her four hours ago.

"Katherine" suddenly at vamp speed he zoomed over to the kitchen counter right in front of her.

"Sorry, you have the wrong person. My name is Elena" she replied. Suddenly Damon eye's where drawn to her neck, even if the smell wasn't so overwhelmingly intoxicating he could have still seen her pulsing neck. His aquamarine eyes looked at her half longingly and half sadly, like he so desperately wanted to be reunited with his former love.

"Sorry Elena" Damon smiled at her a twinge of sadness in his voice. Giving her his trademark crooked smirk but the ends of his mouth were turned down insinuating he was sad. Then with that he disappeared into the night, closing the front door behind him but leaving a slightly confused Elena in his wake.


End file.
